Fidel Castro/Bio
Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz'''is a Cuban revolutionary and politician. Politically a Marxist-Lenninist, under his administration Cuba was converted into a one-party socialist state with industry being nationalized under state ownership and socialist reforms implemented in all areas of society. Castro became involved in leftist politics, subsequently involving himself in several armed rebellions against right-wing governments in the Dominican Republic and Colombia, he went on to conclude that the U.S.-backed Cuban President Batista had to be overthrown. To this end he led an armed attack on the Moncada Barracks in 1953, but this failed and he was imprisoned. Getting out of prison after a year, he traveled to Mexico, and with the aid of his brother Raul Castro and friend Che Guevara, he assembled together a group of Cuban revolutionaries, the 26th of July Movement. Returning with them to Cuba, he took a key role in the Cuban Revolution leading a successful guerrilla against Batista's forces, with Batista himself fleeing into exile in 1959. Castro subsequently came to power and shortly thereafter became Prime Minister of Cuba. He successfully fought off the US-backed Bay of Pigs Invasion and survived numerous attempts on his life. __TOC__ Battle vs. Josip Broz Tito (by Battlefan237) Tito: Castro: Castro was smoking a large pipe-alike cigar as usual, fixing his eyes on a map set on the table inside an abandoned warehouse. The abandoned warehouse in which they're staying in seemed to be a pretty isolated one located in the center of a forest, and it was obvious that this house hadn't been inhabited by human for decades---all pieces of furniture were covered with spider nets and dust, piles of bricks bumped out of the broken segments of a dove. However, though he's sure that the possibility of encountering any rivalry troops in this place was absolutely 0, he still ordered one soldier whom he'd just scolded for goofing around by taking a nap to keep guard of the gate. Most of his fellows thought there's no such need to do so because to have one guard at the gate of such a remote warehouse like this was totally pointless , but Castro insisted that the guard was in need. Meanwhile, the Cuban rebel who'd just been scolded once again went into daydreaming . He placed his weapon aside and beamed out a satisfied smile as he imagined himself gambling in a Casino. Suddenly, a pair of hands emerged from the bushes behind him and slashed his throat with a bayonet . The hands were revealed to be that of a Yugoslavian guerrilla . Tito, the leader of the guerrillas, led his fellows to approach the warehouse. Silently they snuck up to the side door, one guerrilla kicked the door open, holding an M24 Mauser rifle. He aimed it at the first Cuban soldier he saw, and shot him in the chest . The Cuban who're in charge of the RPD light machine immediately open the roars of it, killing the M24 soldier immediately . Another Yugoslavian soldier who took cover behind a piece of iron furniture lit up a pipe bomb , but got shot on the shoulder by one Cuban unleashing his Thompson. In this way, he failed in throwing away the bomb, blowing up himself instead . Knowing that they're no match for the RPD, Tito ordered his two last men to retreat back into the forest. He himself and another soldier managed to rushed out of the gate under the cover of the third Yugoslavian's PPSh-41. The RPD soldier was out of bullets, so he lit up a Molotov Cocktail instead in an attempt to set the first soldier on fire before he rushing out of the gate, but got fully exposed in the range of PPSh. The Yugoslavian shot ten bullets into the chest and head of the Cuban . When he's about to leave, Castro emerged from the back of a steel shield, shot him in the stomach with his Winchester . Castro and his last men chased Tito into the forest where a wild shootout began. Winchester rifles roars mixed with Mauser barks, but resulted in pure waste of bullets due to the fact that no one got injured in this mist because both sides were unable to locate the exact point of their enemies. Tito took charge of the MG 34 machine gun secretly hidden in the forest by them a few days ago. The task of luring the enemies was given to the last Yugoslavian. The last guerrilla soldier shouted out to the rebels in order to reveal his location. Castro ordered his last men to hunt him down. As soon as the rebel emerged, Tito opened fire. However the rebel caught himself into a fight with the last guerrilla by slashing his machetes, which stuck both of them together. Tito, who hadn't been expecting such a thing had no choice but to open fire immediately, killing both men in advance . Tito took a long gasp, then stood up, thinking that he'd eliminated all enemies. All in a sudden, Castro jumped out of a nearby bush, opened fire with his CM1911. Tito, who's still holding a Ruby pistol, fired back. Castro shot Tito somewhere in his chest- a point that was deadly fatal, but not effective enough to kill one in a short time. Tito managed to fired seven times before falling down due to the lack of strength. Castro walked up to Tito, ready to make the last shot. Tito beamed out a grin, then held up the Ruby again. Castro, who thought Tito was using the same type of pistol which only had seven rounds, got astonished. Tito quickly fired the last two rounds , one hitting Castro on his forehead, one hitting his neck. Castro fell next to his rival, and his eyes immediately descended into darkness in which all signs of passion and life were taken away . Tito smiled, knowing that he'd got revenged for all of his dead comrades, and died of bleeding shortly after this . '''Winner: Tied Expert's opinion While both warriors are great guerrilla warriors, Tito's weapon got outmatched by Castro's , but Castro's experience got out matched by Tito's, which resulted in this result. To see the original battle and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mao Zedong (by LordStaypuffed95) Fidel Castro: 'Mao Zedong: ' It was a clear day in a rural area of the countryside. Mao Zedong and four soldiers of the People's Liberation Army were on patrol in a abandoned town, waking through the rubble of what used to be the center of town. As they round the corner of what used to be a schoolhouse, they notice a group of Cuban rebels in a bombed out market. Mao shouts "反革命分子！快速射擊！" and the PLA machine gunner opens up with his ZB vz. 26, killing a Cuban rebel who was smoking a cigar outside the market before he could grab his M1A1 Thompson. Fidel Castro and the other Cuban rebels run through the back of the market as Mao and his PLA soldiers follow suit. As Mao and his troops emerge from the rear of the market a Cuban rebel turns around and fires his M1918A2 BAR at the group of Chinese soldiers. Mao jumps behind the corner of the building neighboring the market, and three of his PLA soldiers manage to duck away from the barrage of lead, but the PLA machine gunner is not as lucky, he is hit six times in the chest and falls to the ground dead. Mao immeadiately moves out from behind the cover of the buildings corner and kills the Cuban machine gunner with his vz. 24. The chase continues into the nearby forest. Fidel and his rebels stop for a moment after they hear nothing behind them. Fidel looks around to examine his surroundings, and notices movement near some rocks seventy feet away. Fidel aims his Winchester Model 70 and sees a PLA solier readying his Mondragón F-08 sticking out from behind one of the rocks. Fidel takes a shot with his Winchester Model 70 and takes the PLA soldier down with a headshot. Then a Cuban rebel with an M1 Garand fires on the Chinese position. The M1 Garand weilding rebel empties his rifle, the en bloc clip ejects with its infamous pinging sound, and with this sound the Chinese advance toward the Cubans. One PLA soldier lets loose with his Tsing Tao MP 18 in his charge toward Catsro, killing the rebel with the empty M1 Garand. The other rebel however, kills the Tsing Tao MP 18 weilding PLA soldier with his M1 Garand, only to be killed by Mao's other PLA soldier weilding a Mondragón F-08 immeadiately after. Castro, realizing that his allies are gone, retreats further into the forest. After running through the forest for around ten minutes, Fidel eventually comes across a small, abandoned airstrip. He climbs up the rickety old air traffic control tower's stairs just as Mao and his last PLA soldier run out of the forest. Fidel, now at the top of the tower, aims and fires his Winchester Model 70, killing the Mondragón F-08 weilding PLA soldier. Mao is in full sprint toward the tower now, ditching his vz. 24 for his Hanyang C.96. With Mao now climbing up the tower's steps, Fidel drops his Winchester Model 70, and pulls out a M1911A1, and ducks down in the small control room at the top of the tower, waiting for Mao. Fidel blind fires his M1911A1 out of the door when he hears footsteps aproaching, emptying the pistol. As he tries to reload the door bursts open, Mao points his Hanyang C.96 at Castro's head, and pulls the trigger. The bullet strikes him in the forhead, killing him instantly. Mao hoists his Hanyang C.96 in the and shouts in victory "對的人！". Expert's Opinion Mao took this fight with ease due to he and his troops having superior training, and weapons that were able to match the firepower of Fidel's weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios